terror from the lost world
by Agent BM
Summary: After a small power outage late one night, the dinosaurs from the game the lost world have escaped and are causing havoc in the arcade. Can this threat be stopped, or is the arcade doomed to extinction?
1. power outage

**Terror from the lost world  
I don't own wreck it ralph**

**Ch. 1**

It was a dark and stormy night in the arcade, no one dared to step out of their games for fear that the power could go out at any time

(Fix it felix)

Q-bert and his friends were all huddled in Ralphs house while the nicelanders were in the penthouse. During times like this everyone usually stayed close to one another

"Wow, I've seen a storm this bad before" said Ralph as he was watching the weather on his tv

(Sugar rush)

Vanellope was very scared and was hiding under the covers of her bed. Back when she was a glitch and the power went out she was lucky if she did regenerate after a power outage. she heard a loud thunder and hid under her bed. She hasn't been this scared since the aliens invaded her home.

"Please don't go out, please don't go out" Prayed Vanellope from under her bed

Lightning hit the power lines outside the arcade. The electricity went through the surge protector in the arcade and all the games turned off. The storm passed away and the electricity came back. Everyone came out of their games

"What happened?" asked Vanellope

"The power went out" said sarge

"At least we're alive" said Felix

"Wait, if the power goes out, don't the safety barriers in the dangerous games go out to?" asked Vanellope

Everyone panicked and went over to the other games. Vanellope went to aliens, Ralph to terminator, Calhoun to her game, and Felix to the lost world. They all met each other by hero's duty

"Aliens is still working" said Vanellope

"My game's still working" said Calhoun

"The terminators aren't going anywhere" said Ralph

"The lost world's out but it's being fixed right now" said Felix

"Well at least we know that nothing more than JP is out. Let's get some sleep, it's almost midnight and the arcade opens at 10 tomorrow" said Calhoun

Everyone went back to their games but something that nobody knew about was happening in the lost world. While the barrier was being fixed the dinosaurs found a secret exit and were about to make their great escape


	2. feeding time

Ch. 2

Vanellope was sound asleep in the castle when a raptor walked up to her room and crept towards her. It lifted the cover of her blanket and sniffed her feet

"Oh Rancis, stop that, that tickles" mumbled Vanellope in her sleep as the raptor sniffed her

The raptor came out of the covers and growled

"Oh Rancis, you growl like a tiger and your breath smells like… wait a minute, you don't growl or smell like fish" said Vanellope as she realized it wasn't Rancis

She woke up and saw the raptor about to attack. She screamed and rushed for the door. She shut the door tight and locked it so the raptor wouldn't get out. She heard screaming coming from outside and rushed over to the throne room where she saw the racers trying to get the door shut.

"What's going on?" asked Vanellope as she rushed to put her shoes on

"Something big and green is chasing us" said Swizzle

"It must've been a dinosaur" said Vanellope

"What makes you say that?" asked Gloyd

"Well gee I don't know, maybe it's because I ALMOST GOT EATEN BY A RAPTOR" shouted Vanellope

"Well all I know is that this is all your fault Vanellope" shouted Taffyta

"How is this my fault?" asked Vanellope

"You and your friends are supposed to be watching the safety barriers. Because of you WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE" shouted Taffyta

A carnotaurus burst through the castle walls and gobbled up Taffyta. The Racers screamed as Taffyta regenerated and the carno tried to get into the castle

"Let's get out of here" shouted Vanellope

The racers got into their karts and sped off while the carno finally got in the castle

(Tapper)

The bar had been overrun by raptors and demanded root beer. Tapper served them root beer but they kept demanding more

"What the hell am I doing, I shouldn't be serving you root beer" said Tapper to the raptors

The raptors got restless and began approaching him

"Eat lead you sons of glitches" said Tapper as he grabbed a shotgun from under a table

He began shooting them but there were too many of them and they shredded him to pieces

(Fix it Felix Jr.)

The game was being attacked by 2 t rexes

"They're everywhere" shouted Gene

"Let's get out of here" shouted Ralph

The tram was completely destroyed so everyone had to run through the cord

(Back in sugar rush)

Candlehead was completely unaware of what was going on. She went to her kitchen to get some milk. She grabbed the milk and hear a chirping sound behind her. She turned around and saw a Dilophosaurus just standing there chirping and acting all innocent

"Hey there little buddy, what kind of creature are you?" asked Candlehead as she approached the dino

The dino hissed at her and spit poisonous venom in her eyes

"Oh my god that burns, what is this stuff?" asked Candlehead as she tried wiping the goo off her eyes

The dilo jumped and began to devour her while she screamed in terror

**This is not good, the dinosaurs have invaded the arcade and are devouring everything in their path. What will happen to everyone? Will the arcade become a buffet for the carnivores? Find out next time in Terror from the lost world**


End file.
